Участник:Helgus/ Проекты
Эвентология Событие * Элементарное событие (в эвентологии) * Событие (в эвентологии) * Событие-терраска ** Ситуация (в эвентологии) ** Конъюнктура (в эвентологии) ** Судьба (в эвентологии) ** Стечение событий, Ландшафт событий, Событийный горизонт (в эвентологии), Обстановка событий * Дуальное событие * Событие, вероятность и ценность * Условное событие, условная вероятность и условная ценность * Субъективное событие, субъективная вероятность и субъективная ценность * Фантомное событие, фантомная вероятность и фантомная ценность * Ценность, информация и энтропия события * Условная ценность, условная информация и условная энтропия * Эвентологическое соотношение Больцмана "вероятность — ценность" Множество событий * Пространство исходов бытия * Эвентологическое пространство, Пространство событий, Событийное пространство * Система событий, Антисистема событий * Зависимость событий, Связь событий, Статистическое притягивание и отталкивание событий * Границы и неравенства Фреше * Мера зависимостей событий, Мера связей событий, Ковариация событий, Фреше-корреляция событий * Взаимодействие событий, Мера взаимодействия событий, Сила взаимодействия событий * Булеан множества событий Эвентология * Crisp and fuzzy eventology * Эвентологические принципы ** Перспективность событий ** Дуальность "со-бытия" ** Эвентологическая эквивалентность ** Эвентологическая дуальность ** Эвентологическая триада * Эвентологическое распределение ** Conditional eventological distribution ** Subjective eventological distribution ** Phantom eventological distribution ** Information of eventological distribution ** Entropy of eventological distribution * Эвентологический словарь * Эвентологический язык * Эвентология (исх.рус.) Вероятность события * As frequency * Как свойство события * Classical * Logical * Conditional probability * Phantom probability Субъективная вероятность субъективного события * As betting * As degree of belief * As degree of propensity * As frequency * Как свойство субъективного события * Bayesian * Classical * Logical * Conditional subjective probability * Phantom subjective probability Ценность события * Ценность события * Распределение ценностей множества событий * Subjective value of subjective event * Phantom value of phantom event * Information of event * Entropy of event Математическая эвентология * Математическая эвентология ** Чёткая математическая эвентология (теория случайных событий) ** Нечёткая математическая эвентология (теория нечйтких событий) ** Теория случайных событий (исх.рус.) * Словарь математической эвентологии Чёткая математическая эвентология Чёткая математическая эвентология (теория случайных событий) * Сет-расстояние множества событий * Дисперсия случайного множества событий * Неравенство Чебышёва (в эвентологии) * Теорема Чебышёва (в эвентологии) * Additive set-functions and measures Эвентологическая дуальность * Множество случайных событий * Случайное множество событий * Eventological distribution of a set of random events * Eventological distribution of a random set of events Эвентологическая теория сет-средних * Сет-средние случайного множества событий * Дисперсия случайного множества событий * Моменты случайного множества событий Эвентологическая теория зависимостей событий * Structures of dependencies of a set of events * Frechet's covariances and correlations of events * Эвентологическая копула * Eventological Bayes's theorem Эвентологическое обращение Мёбиуса * Set-formulae of Mobius inversing events-terraces * Formulae of Mobius inversing eventological distributions Нечёткая математическая эвентология (теория нечётких событий) Нечёткое событие * Indicator of fuzzy event * Eventological membership function of fuzzy event * Algebra of fuzzy events * Probability of fuzzy event * Probability space of fuzzy events * Value of fuzzy event * Fuzzy event-terrace * Operations over fuzzy events Нечёткая математическая эвентология (теория нечётких событий) * Fuzzy experiment “Creating a heap of grain” * Matrix of chosen events * Basic theorem on membership functions of operations over fuzzy events Эвентология и её применения * Эвентологическое предсказание * Теория перспективных событий * Теория ценностей событий * Eventological foundation of economics ** Eventological foundation of “Marshall’ cross”, “supply and demand cross” * Possibility theory and Dempster-Shafer theory of evidence as particular cases of eventological theory for embedded events ** “Mendeleev’s table” with 4 pairs of eventological distributions. Each pair generates the “new” theory of uncertainty * Eventological portfolio analysis ** Direct and inverse eventological Markowitz’ problems ** Eventological “Markowitz’ bullet” and “Markowitz’ umbrella” * Eventological system analysis ** Eventological scoring sets of events ** Eventological grid approximating sets of events * Eventology of making decision * Eventological theory of set-preferences ** Eventological explaination of K.Blayh's paradox in theory of preferences * Человек событийный ** Homo eventus harmonic ** Homo eventus economicus ** Eventful harmonic behavior ** Eventful market behavior * Гармония (в эвентологии) * Восприятие (в эвентологии) * Совесть (в эвентологии) * Деятельность (в эвентологии) * Добро (в эвентологии) * Зло (в эвентологии) * Частный разум (в эвентологии) * Совокупный разум (в эвентологии) * Страх (в эвентологии) * Темперамент (в эвентологии) * Интеллект (в эвентологии) * Мышление (в эвентологии) * Случай (в эвентологии) * Характер (в эвентологии) Определённость и неопределённость * Вера * Вера (в эвентологии) * Вера научная * Вера религиозная * Вероятность (в эвентологии) * Возможность (в эвентологии) * Действительность * Заблуждение (в эвентологии) * Неопределённость * Нечёткость * Определённость * Риск * Случайность * Удача * Чёткость * Ценность Теория вероятностей *Вероятность * Аксиоматика Колмогорова * Аксиомы теории множеств * Аксиома выбора Статистическая механика * Фактор Больцмана * Фактор Гиббса Математика *Множественно-значный *Intersections of mathematics and arts Психология *Азарт * Теория принятия решений * Кадзума Татеиси Когнитивная наука * Когнитивная наука Философия *Архэ *Бальтасар Грасиан *Возможность (в эвентологии) *Карлос Цезарь Сальватор Аранья Кастанеда *Мистик *Мистификатор *Мистификация *Модальность (в философии) *Разум и рассудок (в эвентологии) *Ситуация *«Со-быть» *Событие (в философии) *Событие (в истории) *Событие (в психологии) *Событийный *Теория *Прошлое, Настоящее, Будущее *Ценность *Эвентуальный *Полярность разума и бытия Физика *Дэвид Дойч *Хью Эверетт Экономика *Николай Дмитриевич Кондратьев *Институт конъюнктуры *Конъюнктура (в эвентологии) Там, нигде, за его пределом *Дзюнъитиро Танидзаки *Татеиси Кадзума *Où sont les hommes, *Vera Martha Winitzky de Spinadel, *Габриэль Хосе Гарсиа Маркес *La vague à lames *Морис Рене Фреше *Огастес де Морган *Законы де Моргана *Зияние, Элизия *Синдром *Авантюра Перекрёстные ссылки [[User:Helgus|'Визитка']] [[User:Helgus/ Эскизы|'Эскизы']] * Интересы * Вклад и планы ** Математика *** Теория множеств *** Вероятность и статистика ** Психология ** Философия ** Физика ** Другое * Парадоксы Категория:Мастер-класс по эвентологии